


Obey

by GabbyD



Series: Translations [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom Jane, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Mild Sexual Content, Sub Dirk, implied pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love how obedient he can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Obey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/957539) by [GabbyD BR (GabbyD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR). 



You love knowing that even if you had a terrible day on the BettyCrocker corp., which you are now in power of being the only heir, when you get home he'll be there.  
Tied up and ready for you, waiting patiently.

You love how obedient he can be.  
His slender but defined body, lightly tanned, completely at your mercy. Obeying every order of yours.

You love hearing him moan at every thrust. At every slap you give.  
All of his pride and ego left aside from the moment you start.

You love the sound he makes when he orgasms, twisting under you.  
When he falls exhausted on the bed, with his back and ass red and full of nail marks. The room smelling like sex.

Completely done and exhausted.

You love how sweet his caresses and hugs can be after the act. His kisses.  
You love sleeping on his strong arms, or even when you two spend the night talking, not being able to fall asleep.

You love when he tells you how good you were, that you made him see stars.

You love even more knowing he would do the same for you, if you asked.  
Dominating you just the way you like it, swapping roles.

You love knowing how clumsy and adorable he can be. How serious and manly his expression is when he works on his robots.  
You love how silly your food wars can be.

You love specially the punishment after messing up your kitchen.

You love knowing the old misunderstanding with Jake doesn't matter anymore.

You love how _yours_ he is.

You love him.

And that's why you always come back home with a smile on your face.


End file.
